


The Girl with an Iron Heart

by Cynthwave64



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Some Minor Changes, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthwave64/pseuds/Cynthwave64
Summary: So, Jill and Dana go to Panama and this is my interpretation of that with a slight change based on what I thought could have happened after the game's storyline. I should also let you know that I've not seen like literally anything about N1rv-Anna (I think that's how you spell it).
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane, Sei Asagiri/Stella Hoshii
Kudos: 4





	The Girl with an Iron Heart

“So I guess this is where we part ways… Sadly I’m bound to this city. I can only falsify my identity effectively around here.” Gil lamented. “I really want to thank you chief, for the second chance you gave me. IF we ever cross paths again, I-...”  
“Gil we’re leaving for like a week and half or something don’t be so dramatic.” Dana said, snarkily.  
“But I-...”  
“AND you’re taking care of my apartment, we WILL cross paths because I live there.” Dana added “The time setting up a useless farewell could be used asking me about the place, like where the switches and valves are.”  
“But I already know they’re in that control panel you made.”  
“But I like talking about that control panel. I'm proud of it” Dana proudly stated. “Speaking of obsessive likes… Jill! Stop messaging Armitage she’ll take care of your Fore Ball just fine”.  
“I’m not worried about him, I'm worried about me!” Jill exclaimed. “I’ve never been away from Fore this long. I don’t know what I’ll do!”  
“You’ll do just fine. You did pretty well for at least 25 years before finding him” Dana said.  
“Yes but…”  
“WE’RE LEAVING!” Dana shouted.  
“Oh Gil before I forget, I left you a box of condoms in the first drawer of the desk.” Dana added  
“You what?!” Gil replied, prior to dropping his jaw to the ground at his former boss  
“You what?” Jill asked, raising an eyebrow  
“Hey if he wants to bring his new girlfriend or whatever here I want him to be ready!” Dana continued “Oh but if you’re gonna fuck like rabbits then stay away from my room. I have too many pics of my imouto there and I don’t want their eye’s soiled.”  
“Imowho?” Jill inquired.  
“Little sister” Dana explained.  
“Then just say little sister” Jill sighed  
“Yeah whatever… “ Dana muttered “First stop Panama!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The security check in procedures had tightened up a lot since Jill had last been at an airport. Albeit this had been when she was a child, visiting her mother’s extended family in France.  
“That was 20 years ago already.” Jill thought “Damn I’m old”.  
While Jill was lost in her thoughts, a more charged dialogue was occurring elsewhere, well not too far away about 5 feet away actually.  
“I REFUSE TO WASTE THIS WINE, I’M NOT GONNA USE IT TO TAKE OVER THE PLANE” Dana shouted.  
“IT’S COMPANY POLICY THAT NO LIQUID CONTAINER CONTAINING MORE THAN 13.5 OUNCES CAN BE TRANSPORTED” the lillim guard retorted.  
“Fine, but if I can’t have it in Panama I’ll just drink it now then” Dana then proceeded to uncork the wine bottle with one of her metal fingers and began chugging the entire bottle of wine, without breaking eye contact with the security guard.  
It’s now that Jill returns to planet Earth and sees her boss chugging a bottle of wine, that looks rather expensive Jill notes, while shooting daggers at a security guard who is returning her glare. Jill is impressed by how quickly Dana manages to down the bottle of wine.  
“Here ya go since you wanted the bottle so bad” Dana hissed, tossing the bottle at the security guard. She then turns and realizes that Jill is staring at her which prompts her to shout “My bad! At least half of that was meant for you, I’ll make it up somehow when we get there!”.  
Jill remained silent throughout this and began thinking to herself,  
“Does Boss even have a BTC liver transplant like I had to get? I mean probably right? Although maybe not since she didn’t move up into her position but simply paid for the bar to be open. Even if she has a BTC liver she’ll still feel that much alcohol that quickly entering her system there's no doubting that”  
“Jill, we gotta go, our plane leaves in like fiive minutes!” Dana excitedly shouted at Jill as she stumbled through the baggage check.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The trip had already taken several unexpected twists that Jill was unprepared for, the most recent of which was her boss, well former boss, now cuddling up with her arm while passed out because she was wine drunk. Jill’s face was beet red ever since her boss had started cuddling with her arm, which was shortly after both of them sat down. Looking for some kind of relief Jill looks to her right towards the other side of the plane and sees a familiar face.  
“Hey Jo how’s it hangin’!”  
(Oh no how’d you get here?) Jill thought  
“Is that anyway to greet a friend Jo? I know you’re preoccupied with your boss over there but you should at least be polite” Anna said with a wink.  
(Just let me have this Anna, everything’s gonna change soon and I’ll have to leave Glitch City and I’ll never get to see her again) Jill manifested.  
“Hmmm I wouldn’t be so sure of that Jo, fate has a weird way of working things out sometimes!” Anna said with a smile.  
“What does that even mean” Jill mistakenly said aloud, garnering some concerned looks from the rest of the people getting on the plane. (Shit) Jill thought.  
“Hahahaha… You’re always good for a laugh Jo, anyway I can’t go too far out of Glitch City so this is where I have to get off. Have a wonderful trip Jo!” Anna said walking off the plane in what Jill could only think of as a formality.  
Jill eventually dozed off in bliss some time after lift off. Several hours later the two had arrived at their destination.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Boss, we're here,” Jill said, carrying their suitcases as they entered their hotel room.  
“Hey c’mon Jill you sure your not the drunk one now? Their’s only one bed in here…” Dana trailed off.  
“Well this is the key the front desk gave me and it shouldn’t work for any other rooms, should it?” Jill pondered. “Wait don’t you know the owner of this place boss, if you’re that worried about it you can just call them”  
“Technically I only know the owner of the bar but I’ll go see if she’s in right now and see what the deal is, you can stay here and unwind for a bit” Dana sighed.  
“Okay I guess, but are you sure you’ll be okay though boss?” Jill asked.  
“I’ll be finnnneeeeee Jill, I drank that bottle like 3 hours ago? I’m alright now” Dana promised with her usual smirk as she walked towards the door of the hotel room but briefly stopped in the doorway for a moment “Oh and Jill, I’m not your boss anymore just call me Dana”  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Bonus:  
Jill: Wait what’s this I can see everything, like it’s text on a screen almost.  
Anna: Unnerving isn’t it?  
Jill: AH! How’d you get here?  
Anna: This is the bonus section, we can kinda talk to whoever here, but the main purpose is to ask for reviews, kudos, and to ask everyone to be patient for the next chapter.  
Jill: Oh well I thought this chapter was alright…  
Anna: Especially that part where your face was red because your boss was cuddling on the plane huh.  
Jill: No! I just uhhh…  
Anna: I’ve never seen anyone’s face get THAT red, I might have to start calling you tomaJo!  
Jill: Wow, someone finally called me a name I hate more than my birth name.  
Anna: Really? I was just making a JOke!  
Jill: Y’know your lucky you're cute... and also intangible, I guess.  
Jill + Anna:Well, anyway thanks for reading everyone chapter 2 will be coming out soon!


End file.
